Days of Crazy Love
by BelleVongola
Summary: Aun en el siglo XXII el matrimonio por conveniencia entre familias ricas se sigue dando. Después de un año fuera, Mei a regresa a Japón, a disfrutar de la libertad que le queda antes de tener que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, conocerá nuevas personas, y ganará nuevas amistades, e intentará sobrevivir a la avalancha de cosas que esto acarrea. [PersonajesxOC] –Cupos Llenos–
1. Capítulo 1

Primero que nada, mil disculpas, se suponía debía subir esto hace ya varios (muchos) días, pero tuve exámenes y luego algunas otras actividades, luego un bajonazo de inspiración y blablabla, en fin, no puedo subirlo. Lo bueno es que ya lo tengo :D

Bien, el capítulo 1, espero que le comprendan con esto, no puedo meter en un solo capítulo a toooodos los irás me resultaría muy difícil y sería un enredo, así que irán saliendo de dos en dos o de tres en tres, no se estresen, no lo olvidaré, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Disclaimer: KnB es propiedad absoluta de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, suelos OC pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo la trama y Mei son mías.

Advertencias: OoC, excentricidades, tonterías, etc, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

–Por cierto, ¿Por qué Kise está aquí? –la chica de cabello negro y ojos ámbar lo miró extrañada– digo, entiendo con Akashi, pero no contigo.

–¡Que cruel, Emilycchi! ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!

Ella rió, y llevó su mano a la cabeza del rubio para despeinarlo.

–Era broma, no te pongas triste por una estupidez.

–Ya cállense –les ordenó el pelirrojo, sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

–¡Pero me aburro! –se quejó Kise– No debimos haber venido con una hora de anticipación, los vuelo nunca se adelantan, solo se atrasan.

–En realidad, el único que llegó con una hora de anticipación fuiste tú, Ryota, nosotros llegamos hace media hora.

–¡Eso es cruel Akashicchi! Me dijiste que llegara una hora antes.

Akashi sonrió perversamente.

Y Kise consideró que lo mejor era quedarse callado.

…

–¡Oe, Kuroko! ¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí?

–Por nada en especial, solo no quería venir solo.

Llevaban casi una hora buscando un nuevo par de tenis para la sombra de Seirin, pero cada vez que encontraban unas que le quedaran bien, eran de un color fosforescente, y el más pequeño decía inmediatamente que no.

Kagami paseó entre las estanterías, buscando algo que sirviera.

Alargó la mano para agarrar un par, en el mismo instante que otra persona hacía lo mismo.

–¡Tu! –exclamaron al unísono.

Hayama Kotaro retiró su mano rápidamente.

–Ara… Pero si es Taiga-chan –Mibuchi Reo apareció al lado de su compañero de repente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagami al oírse nombrar así.

–¿Kagami-kun? –escuchó a Kuroko llamarle desde el otro lado de la estantería, y luego asomarse.

–Oh… Ustedes son los del Rakuzan, Hamaya-kun y Miguchi-kun –dijo sorprendido– ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Primero, es Hayama, y es obvio, buscamos tenis.

–Y yo soy Mibuchi, niño bonito.

–¿No tienen entrenamiento en verano? –preguntó extrañado Kagami.

–Usualmente sí, pero hoy Akashi lo canceló a última hora. Eso es raro –dictaminó, sin perder la sonrisa.

–¿No saben que le pasa? –Mibuchi se puso serio unos segundos– No es normal que cancele un entrenamiento a última hora, de hecho, no es normal que cancele un entrenamiento, y hoy llamó a diciendo que se cancelaba porque debía ir al aeropuerto.

–¿Eso dijo? A mí solo me envió un mensaje…

Kuroko lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego conecto las ideas. Un año, aeropuerto, Austria.

–Oh…. –Dijo– debe ser por ella.

–¿Quién es ella? –Kotaro dio un sorbo al refresco que traía en la mano.

–La novia de Akashi-kun.

El pelinaranja escupió el refresco y comenzó a toser como desquiciado, por su parte, el pelinegro se atragantó con su propia saliva y se puso un poco morado.

–¡¿La qué de quién?! –preguntaron al mismo tiempo, cuando pudieron recuperar la compostura.

–La novia de Akashi-kun –repitió tranquilamente Kuroko.

…

–_El vuelo con destino a Australia despegará en diez minutos, pasajeros, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje número 5_.

Emily miró la pantalla donde anunciaban las llegadas, desde París, arriba a tiempo.

–¡Ya llegó! –exclamó.

–Con suerte en media hora sale, tiene que recoger el equipaje –el rubio suspiró aburrido.

Pero en contra de sus predicciones, a los diez minutos vieron acercarse a la persona que estaban esperando.

Era delgada y tenía el cabello castaño claro, caminaba con tranquilidad, y quizá un leve tinte de superioridad, sin más equipaje que un bolso de mano y una pequeña maleta.

Emily fue la primera en salir corriendo, y lanzarse a abrazarla.

–¡Mei!

La otra le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza.

–¡No la acapares! –Kise también se había acercado y ahora demandaba su abrazo.

Mei soltó a Emily, y el rubio la jaló hacia sí, levantándola del piso.

Akashi se había acercado sin prisa.

Ella sonrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, esos extraños ojos, que adoraba con toda su alma.

–Sei –murmuró.

Justo iba a lanzársele encima cuando lo pensó mejor, quizá él no quería eso.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño.

–¿Se supone que soy tu novio y a mí no me abrazas?

Entonces no lo dudó más y se le colgó del cuello, aspirando su familiar aroma, sintiendo su calidez.

Akashi sonrió suavemente y le devolvió el abrazo con menos efusividad.

–¿No traes más equipaje? –preguntó cuándo se separaron, agarrando la maleta.

–¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí, pero resultaba un tanto incómodo viajar con cinco maletas enormes siendo yo sola.

–¿Y tus padres? Creí que se habían ido juntos de crucero por el Volga –dijo Kise.

–Sí, pero tenían asuntos que atender en… ni idea, por ahí, así que regresé de Moscú a Viena a recoger unas cosas, y luego para acá, ellos vienen en una semana.

–¿Te vas a quedar sola en tu casa? –preguntó escéptica Emily.

–Nop, los empleados están de vacaciones, así que me quedo con Sei esta noche, y mañana sí ya en casa.

–¡Bueno, eso no importa por el momento! –Emily tomó a Mei de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla– Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, Satsuki se muere por verte, le dije que nos viéramos dentro de quince minutos en Dream Coffee, y llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ya.

–¿Satsuki? ¡Genial! No he hablado con ella desde hace un par de mes…

El móvil de Akashi comenzó a sonar.

–¿Qué ocurre, Reo? –contestó.

…

–Espera, espera, espera, las palabras "Akashi" y "novia" no pueden ir en una misma oración, es algo completamente imposible, como que la vacas vuelen, o… o… ¡simplemente es imposible! –Mibuchi negaba frenéticamente– y si fuera cierto, cosa que es imposible, ¡la conoceríamos! Digamos, de alguna u otra forma la conoceríamos, conocemos lo suficiente a Sei-chan como para saberlo.

Hayama miraba el suelo como si fuera algo muy interesante.

–Obviamente no la conocen, Honda-san se marchó a Austria cuando nos graduamos de preparatoria, un año de intercambio, y, si no me equivoco, ahora vuelve.

–¡¿Salen desde secundaria?! –el pelinaranja no podía aceptar la idea de que alguien como su frío, maniático, psicópata y controlador capitán saliera con alguien.

Kuroko asintió.

–Llámalo –le dijo Hayama al pelinegro– demasiada información, necesito comprobarlo.

Mibuchi asintió, sacando su teléfono móvil y llevándoselo a la oreja.

–_¿Qué ocurre, Reo?_

–Sei-chan, ¿es verdad que tienes novia?

–_¿A qué viene la pregunta?_

–Responde, por favor.

–_Sí, es verdad._

Reo dejó escapar un raro chillido. Kotaro le quitó el teléfono.

–¿C-cuándo volveremos a entrenar?

–_Mañana, igual que siempre._

–Ah… De acuerdo… Eh… Adiós –colgó.

–Mi vida acaba de cambiar, es inaudito, imposible, ilógico –Mibuchi hundió las manos en su cabello.

–No es para tanto –dijo Kagami– aunque si debo admitir que es realmente perturbador…

El siempre hiperactivo Kotaro se había quedado quieto y helado, provocando que su compañero lo volviera a ver con preocupación.

–¿Sigues vivo?

–Creo…

–No es tan difícil de creer, o al menos no una vez que los ves juntos, Honda-san tiene en ocasiones una personalidad similar a la de Akashi-kun, controladora y obsesiva, son tal para cual –explicó Kuroko.

…

Emily se dejó caer en el asiento del metro y su lado se sentó Mei.

–¿Y? ¿No me vas a contar que ha pasado últimamente? –inquirió la castaña.

–No hay nada que contar en realidad, como ya sabes, apenas voy a entrar a preparatoria, ¿a cuál iras? Porqué tú no te atrasaste, ¿cierto? Estás en segundo.

Mei asintió.

–Voy para segundo año en… en…. ¿cómo se llama Sei?

–Rakuzan.

–Esa.

–Yo también, tía me matriculó allí, queda algo cerca de casa y dicen que es muy buena.

–Lo es –corroboró el pelirrojo.

–Aún no conozco tu nueva casa, me dejaré caer por ahí pronto, quiero saludar a tu hermana y a tu tía –sonrió.

–¿Y qué saben de sus ex-compañeras? –preguntó Kise.

–¿Cuáles? –respondieron al unísono.

–Las chicas del club de básquet de Teiko, las otras titulares.

Todos miraron a Emily.

–Nami y Noemi están en Too, la Academia de Aomine-kun, y no tengo ni idea de que pasó con Sakura y Akane.

–Sakura está en Rakuzan –dijo Akashi.

–¡¿En serio?! –Mei gritó, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de las personas a su alrededor– Lo siento, ¿en serio? ¿Sakura está en Rakuzan?

Seijuro asintió.

–Pero no la pusieron de titular ni una vez en todo el año pasado.

–Es lógico, Sakura no aparenta ser buena hasta que la situación lo amerita, por ende, no es una práctica –respondió la pelinegra.

–Emily, el tipo de allá te está mirando raro.

–No te preocupes Ryota, a Emily la miran donde sea que vaya, eso le pasa por ser tan bonita –Mei le sacó la lengua.

…

–¡Tetsu-kun!

Lo próximo que sintió el peliceleste, fue a Momoi pegada como una garrapata a su brazo.

–¿Momoi-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vinimos a ver a Mei, Emily nos dijo que nos encontráramos en Dream Coffee en diez minutos, y mientras tanto acompañaba a Dai-chan a comprar su nuevo par de tenis. ¡Ah! Hola, Kagami-kun, y…. Mibuchi-san y Hayama-san.

–¡Hey, Satsuki! –la voz de Aomine resonó desde el pasillo siguiente– Creo que me quedaré con estos…. Hola, Tetsu –saludó– ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tienen cara de imbéciles?

–No pueden creer que Akashi-kun tenga novia, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Momoi rió.

–Cuando alguien que conoce a Akashi-kun y no lo sabía se entera siempre pone esa cara, y siempre es divertido.

–Es que realmente resulta un tanto chocante darte cuenta que el demonio sale con alguien –comentó Aomine.

–Que no te escuche llamarle así, Dai-chan, o probablemente te hará algo que no olvidarás nunca, además, ya conoces las circunstancias, no es como si….

–Momoi-san, no creo que a Akashi le agrade que andes regando eso –la interrumpió Kuroko

–Buen punto.

–¿Qué circunstancias? –preguntó Reo.

–Nada de importancias –respondieron al mismo tiempo los ex de Teiko.

…

–Jooo… Se siente extraño estar aquí de nuevo… Ya me había acostumbrado a todos los rótulos en alemán, la gente hablando a viva voz en la calle y el desorden… Extrañaré eso –dijo, cuando salieron de la estación de trenes.

–Pues bienvenida a Japón otra vez, y vete acostumbrando a hablar en voz más baja –la riño Emily.

–Sí, sí, sino todos se te quedan viendo con ganas de matarte, que costumbres más estiradas tenemos los japoneses…

–Te vas un año fuera y ya vienes como si no fueras de aquí, no seas tan quisquillosa Meicchi.

–Ya dejen de regañarme; mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte, Sei.

El pelirrojo asintió, y colgó unos segundos después.

–¿Para qué te llamaba? –preguntó Mei curiosa.

–Surgió algo y se marcha a Niigata.

–¿Tus hermanitos están en casa?

–Llegan mañana.

–¿Y las clases comienzan…?

–Pasado mañana, hoy es sábado, por si aún no te acostumbras al horario.

–Que aburridoo –Kise se quejó– no quiero volver a clases.

–Yo quería ir a alguna escuela de Tokio, Kioto está lejísimos, también quiero ver a Atsushi, pero Akita también está muy lejos…

–Podrías citarlos y verlos a todos en Tokio.

–Ir a sus escuelas tiene otras ventajas, Sei, ¿qué otra tiene equipo femenino?

–Kaijo –brincó inmediatamente el rubio.

–Too, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Josei, Onita, Meisei y varias más.

–¿Alguna buena?

–Too, Rakuzan y Shutoku.

–¿Y qué tal los torneos?

–Iguales a los de los chicos, pero no son tan conocidos.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Meicchi?

–En nada… sólo quería saber…

…

–¡MEEII! –la pelirrosa casi tira al suelo a la castaña.

–Duele… ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se me tira encima?! –aun así abrazaba a la chica con fuerza.

–Porque es divertido, sigues enana –Aomine le sacó de encima a Momoi y la levantó en vilo.

–¡Daiki! –se soltó a como pudo para abrazarlo.

–Como que alguien vino más afectuosa… –comentó Emily, ganándose un asentimiento general.

–Bienvenida, Honda-san.

–Hola, Kuroko –saludó Emily.

–¡Tetsuya! –canturreó– Y es Mei, M-E-I, odio que me llamen Honda…

–Como tú digas, Honda-san.

–Kurokocchi es un caso perdido –rio Kise.

–¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Akashi.

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, este se había fijado en sus dos compañeros.

–Sei-chan, hola –saludó Mibuchi.

Mei se acercó un poco.

–Ah, ustedes son los compañeros de Sei, sino me equivoco, Mibuchi Reo y Hayama Kotaro, dos de los cinco reyes destronados –comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor– Mibuchi es especialista en pases y Hayama en dribles.

–¿Ella es tu novia, Sei-chan?

El pelirrojo asintió.

–Sigo sin poder creerlo… ¡Sei-chan! ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

La castaña tomó la mano de ambos y la sacudió un poco, riendo.

–Honda Mei, mucho gusto, pero llámenme Mei, no me gusta que me llamen Honda, y sí, aunque no lo crean, yo salgo con el loco psicótico –rió.

–Mei…

–Sí, sí, no te enojes, es cierto –le jaloneó un poco las mejillas.

Los de Rakuzan ahogaron un chillido, Akashi hubiera matado a cualquier persona que se atreviera a hacer algo así.

–Yo soy Emily Hart, un gusto.

–Igual.

–¿Qué tal si vamos por un café? –sugirió Momoi.

–Sería genial, llevo como treinta y seis horas viajando, me caigo del sueño.

–No lo parece… –dijo Kuroko.

–De hecho… –corroboró Kise– pero yo paso, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día, Meicchi, deberíamos salir un día de estos, con Emilycchi y los demás claro.

Todos se despidieron.

–Bien, ahora, Emily, Satsuki y yo iremos por un café, salida de CHICAS, así que piérdanse.

–Por cierto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Kagami-kun? Lo perdí de vista cuando salimos de la zapatería.

–Yo lo vi por ahí, huyéndole a un perro –contestó Reo.

–Como sea, el punto es, lárguense.

–Mei, son casi las seis de la tarde, paso por ti a las siete.

–¿En qué nos vamos?

–Nos vienen a recoger.

–_Gut_, te veo en una hora –dijo, jalando a las otras chicas al interior de la cafetería.

–¿Por qué actúas así? Creí que te morías por estar con Akashi-kun –comentó Momoi.

–También las quiero ver a ustedes, además, ya saben cómo es lo nuestro, él no siente por mí lo que yo por él… Quiero un capuchino de vainilla extra grande y dos cupcakes de naranja rayada –ordenó.

–¿Sabías que Nami y Noemi están en Too? –preguntó emocionada la pelirrosa– había olvidado comentártelo, casi me muero cuando las vi el primer día.

–Sí, ahora en el metro veníamos hablando de eso Emily me dijo, también Sei me dijo que Sakura estaba en Rakuzan, pero al parecer nadie sabe nada de Akane, al parecer tendré que averiguarlo.

–¿Pero crees que Akane…? Digo, no quedamos en muy buenos términos desde aquella vez.

–Ya ha pasado más de un año desde aquella vez, Akane lo que tiene es que es terca como nadie más, pero con el tiempo siempre se le pasa el enojo –Mei removió su café con la cucharilla.

Momoi suspiró.

–Realmente ha pasado mucho desde Teiko… Extraño esos días, especialmente segundo año.

–Sí… segundo año fue probablemente el mejor, Kise se unió al equipo de los chicos y las gemelas al nuestro, y también fue el año en el que Mei se convirtió en capitana –rememoró Emily.

Las tres suspiraron.

…

Akashi miró el reloj, eran las siete menos cinco, y su padre dijo que el chofer llegaría a eso de las siete y diez al centro comercial, ya era hora de ir a buscar a Mei.

–Ne, Sei-chan.

–¿Qué?

–¿No nos quieres dan un aventón, Akashi?

Sus compañeros se le habían pegado durante todo el rato.

–Claro, sin problemas…

El pelirrojo volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cafetería.

–Mei –llamó.

La chica seguía hablando con Satsuki y Emily como si no hubiera mañana.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya?

–Sí, me acaba de llegar un mensaje, el auto está afuera.

–En ese caso, hasta luego Satsuki, te llamo cuando venga para Tokio.

Emily se levantó también, vivía también en Kioto y se iba con Mei.

–Tengo sueño… –comentó la castaña.

–Yo solo estoy un tanto cansada.

En la entrada los esperaban Mibuchi y Hayama.

Akashi señaló una limusina negra.

–Por cierto Mei… Lo olvidaba, el maldito perro de Saeko se quedó encerrado en la casa hace unos días, sólo, y destrozó varias habitaciones y todo su contenido, incluyendo tu habitación y por ende tu ropa.

–¿Qué? ¡No tengo con que dormir entonces!

Mei se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

–Tomaré una de tus camisas.

–Probablemente las de Saeko de queden.

–No importa, usaré una de las tuyas.

Emily sacó su celular y sus audífonos y comenzó a ignorarlos.

Los otros simplemente no sabían que decir.

–Reo-kun.

–¿Sí? –se sobresaltó.

–¿Te lastimaste la mano derecha recientemente?

–Un poco, ¿por?

–No, nada, simple curiosidad.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? Creo que ni siquiera Sei-chan se había dado cuenta.

–Sí me di cuenta, pero como no era nada grave decidí dejarlo pasar.

–Tengo buena vista –respondió la chica.

…

–Despierta, ya llegamos.

–¿Eh? –Honda se incorporó adormilada.

–Ya llegamos a la casa.

Mei dio un vistazo a su alrededor, era cierto, el automóvil se había estacionado en la entrada de la casa, y no había ni rastro de los otros tres.

–Sei, ¿cómo crees que me irá en Rakuzan? –preguntó subiendo las escaleras.

–No lo sé, espera al lunes.

–La verdad me da un poco de nervios, espero quedar en la misma clase que tú.

–Es muy probable, también es seguro que conozcas a mucha gente, pero ahora vete a dormir, o tus padres me matarán por no cuidarte.

–¿Puedo dormir en la cama extra que hay en tu habitación? En Austria dormía en el mismo cuarto que mi hermana, y aún no…

–De acuerdo, pero no te vas a poner a hablar como un loro y te vas a dormir.

–¡Prometido!

Entraron a la habitación, y la chica fue a cambiarse.

Salió vistiendo la ropa del pelirrojo.

–Creciste, tus camisas ahora me quedan más grandes.

–O tú te encogiste.

–¡Seijuro!

El chico rio suavemente.

–Que cruel. Buenas noches, Seijuro.

–Buenas noches, Mei.

Akashi apagó las luces y se dejó caer en su cama.

–Ah, y ni se te ocurra tirárteme encima mañana en la mañana, porque te juro que me enojaré.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero subir en próximo dentro de dos semanas, y les juró que esta vez de verdad haré todo lo posible por subirlo.

Entonces, dicen que los reviews son el combustible de muchos escritores, así que, déjame un "me gusta" al estilo fanfiction con el estúpido en sensual cuadrito de ahí abajo ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

Creo que nunca puedo cumplir las fechas que digo... T.T ¡Pero esta vez no fue culpa mía! Llevo casi una semana sin internet, el modem de dañó y hasta hoy lo vinieron a arreglar, fueron unos días horribles.

Esta vez mejor ni digo cuando voy a actualizar, solo diré que intentaré que sea pronto. Veamos, este capítulo está bastante flojo, y es un poco de relleno, solo para aclarar -o enredar- más las cosas en torno a Akashi y Mei, y aparecen brevemente dos OC más, espero que me hayan quedado bien, ya saben, es la primera vez que lo hago, no sé que tal me quede :S

Con respecto a eso, me gustaría que las chicas que tienen personajes aquí de ve en cuando -cad capítulos, por ahí- se reporten, dejen un review o me manden un PM, es muy difícil estar manejando tantos personajes, y sería un desperdicio hacerlo con el de alguien que ni siquiera se molesta en leer la historia.

Disclaimer: KnB es propiedad absoluta de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, los OC pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo la trama y Mei son mías.

Advertencias: OoC, excentricidades, tonterías, etc, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Mei giró la cabeza rápidamente, eran las dos de la tarde y a pesar de ser primavera, hacía un calor infernal.

Estaban en un parque de atracciones, pues el padre de Seijuro le había ordenado a este acompañar a sus hermanos menores, y ella había aceptado ir, no solo eso, también le había preguntado a Emily si quería ir con su hermana.

Sin embargo, ahora se había separado del grupo y ahora estaba completa y absolutamente perdida.

–Verdammt! –maldijo.

Sus ojos le resultaban inútiles en esta situación, y Seijuro estaba cargando su bolso, y por ende su teléfono celular.

Se giró bruscamente, chocando de golpe con una chica y cayendo sentada en el suelo.

–Ay… –murmuró.

–Bocsánat! (¡Lo siento!) –exclamó la otra chica.

–Ne aggódj (no te preocupes).

–Beszélsz magyarul? (¿Hablas húngaro?) –preguntó la chica.

–Eh… sea lo que sea que hayas dicho, no entendí, no hablo húngaro.

–Pero acabas de responderm…

–Conozco unas cuantas frases, pero no lo hablo –Mei sonrió un poco– Honda Mei –se presentó.

–Ah… Koizumi Noa, un gusto.

–Disculpa, ¿de casualidad no habrás visto a un grupo de tres pelirrojos, una chica de cabello negro y muy bonita y una rubia?

La otra la miró, extrañada con la descripción, luego, negó.

–¿Y tú no has visto a una chica de cabello violeta obviamente teñido y muchas pecas?

–No, ¿también te perdiste?

–Pues ella se perdió de mí de hecho, maldita idiota…

–Oh… ¿Buscamos juntas? Dos ven más que una.

–Claro, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

–Mi amiga dijo que irían a los juegos de agua, podríamos comenzar por ahí.

–Mi amiga y yo nos separamos por ahí, así que debe estar sentada cerca.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

–¿La perdiste hace mucho?

–Harán unos diez minutos, la mataré cuando la encuentre…

–¿Y no la puedes llamar al móvil?

–Se me descargó. ¿Tú no puedes llamar a tus amigos?

–Mi novio cargaba mi bolso cuando nos separamos, así que no lo tengo en este momento.

–Ah… ¿Y cómo es tu novio? Tal vez lo haya visto.

–Pelirrojo, mide 1.73 y tiene los ojos de diferentes colores.

–¿De diferentes colores? _Cool_.

–Tus ojos son bonitos también –era cierto, los ojos de Koizumi eran de un vistoso color turquesa.

–Gracias.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por unos minutos.

–¿Aquella no a quien buscas? –Mei señaló a una chica que estaba sentado en una banca.

–Esa misma, ¡Aleksei! –llamó.

La chica levantó la vista, tenía los ojos marrones y la cara pecosa.

–¡Noa idiota! ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido?

–¡Tu estúpida! ¿Por qué te separaste de mí?

Mei se rió a verlas discutir, en Austria había alguien con quien siempre se llevaba de esa forma.

Entonces, la amiga de Noa la notó.

–¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

–Honda Mei, me estaba ayudado a buscarte, ella también está buscando a sus amigos.

–Alen Aleksei, mucho gusto, ¿No los has visto? Son un montón de pelirrojos y otros con cabezas de colores también.

–Pelirrojos… Sí, creo que hace unos cinco minutos vi pasar a varios pelirrojos por allá, había unos gemelos.

–¡Sí! Esos mismos, ¿hacia dónde?

–Hacia allá –señaló hacia la derecha.

–Muchas gracias, hasta luego, Koizumi-san.

–No, espera, tú me ayudaste ahora yo te ayudo, no me gusta deber favores.

–Descuida, has como que no me debes nada, ¡_Bye_! –se marchó corriendo.

Noa miró a su amiga.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–No sé… Ya pasan de las dos, llevamos aquí todo el día, ¿quieres montarte en algo más o buscamos algo para comer?

–Comida estaría bien, vamos por unas hamburguesas.

–¿Ah? Yo no quiero hamburguesas.

–Pues salada, te perdiste de mí y ahora te jodes.

–¡No es justo! ¡Noaaaaaaaa! ¡Неееееет!

…

Escuchó de lejos el grito de la pecosa y sonrió, si no se estaba equivocando, tendrían una relación parecida a la de su persona y Joham, su compañero austriaco, al cual siempre le hacía "bullying amistoso".

Meneó la cabeza un poco, intentando concentrarse en buscar a sus amigos.

Caminó despacio, prestando atención a todas la personas a su alrededor.

Divisó a lo lejos las cabezas rojas de los Akashi y corrió hacia ellos.

–¡Al fin los encuentro! –exclamó.

–En primer lugar, ¿por qué te separaste de nosotros? –preguntó Emily.

–Un mocoso se me atravesó a pedir indicaciones, y cuando me volví ya ustedes no estaban, Sei, mi bolso por favor, ¿y los gemelos y Nina?

Mei sacó su celular, y comenzó a revisarlo.

–Fueron por un refresco, Saeko dijo que tenía sed, y arrastraron a Nina –respondió Akashi.

–¿A qué hora tenemos que irnos, Sei? Mejor dicho, ¿a qué hora tienes entrenamiento?

–Momento, momento –interrumpió Emily–. Hoy es domingo, último día de vacaciones, ¡¿Aun así piensas obligarlos a ir a entrenar?!

–Sí, ¿Algún problemas Emily? –le lanzó una mala mirada–. El entrenamiento es a la cinco, no nos podemos ir muy tarde.

–No, es solo que me parece un poco… excesivo.

–Nos queda una hora entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Mei.

–Vamos a la montaña rusa otra vez –respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Dos caras esbozaron sonrisas idénticas.

Seiichi y Saeko Akashi son los hermanos gemelos menores de Seijuro, pero que no pueden ser más distantes a este, alegres, hiperactivos y unos pequeños demonios (y cuya única diferencia era el largo del cabello), pero con un gran respeto, obtenido no le da mejor manera, hacia su hermano mayor.

–Yo paso –respondió Emily– vomitaré hasta el estómago si me vuelvo a subir a esa cosa.

–¿Tu qué opinas Nina?

La rubia hermana menor de Emily, muy a diferencia de los Akashi, tenía una personalidad extremadamente tímida, logrando así que no siempre se le notara.

–Ahm… Me da lo mismo.

–¿Y si subimos a Mei-nee y a Sei-niisama en el túnel del amor? –Saeko agitó su largo cabello.

–No me presto para estupideces –respondieron al unísono los nombrados.

–¡Awww! ¡Hasta responden juntos! –corearon los gemelos.

–Ustedes son los que tienen la espantosa manía de decirlo todo siempre juntos –masculló la castaña.

Seiichi miró a su hermano mayor.

–¿Tu qué quieres hacer, Sei-niisama?

–Para empezar, yo ni siquiera quería venir, padre llamó, diciendo que debía acompañarlos, por eso estoy aquí, por mí, nos podemos ir ya.

–Aburridoooooo~ –volvieron a corear los gemelos.

–¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Nina.

–Yo personalmente no me voy a subir a nada más, ya tuve suficiente–habló Emily–, y creo que Mei y Akashi1 también, así que nosotros tres podríamos ir por comida, mientras Nina, Akashi2 y Akashi3 se van a montar en… lo que sea que se vayan a montar.

Mei rió suavemente, hacía mucho que no escuchaba lo de "Akashi1, Akashi2 y Akashi3".

–Suena bien, aunque aún no me gusta lo de Akashi2 y Akashi3, vamos, Nina –volvieron a decir al unísono los gemelos.

La pelirroja arrastró a la rubia y a su hermano a uno de los juegos de agua.

–Me sigue parando el pelo lo de decir la cosas juntos…

–¿Qué quieren comer?

–Nina y yo no tenemos mucho dinero, así que algo no muy caro.

–Yo invito, no hay problema –respondió Mei– ¿Hamburguesas, pizza, sushi, pollo frito, ramen? ¿Qué?

Seijuro lo pensó unos segundos.

–No soy fanático de la comida basura, pero no creo que haga malo comerla de vez en cuando, así que pizza estaría bien.

–¿Compramos una grande para todos?

–Mitad Pepperoni y mitad jamón y queso –pidió Emily.

–Quiero pockys –dijo de pronto Mei–, voy por unos, vayan ustedes por la pizza.

–Momento, Emily, ¿tendrías problema en ir a comprarle los malditos pockys a Mei? Necesito hablar con ella un par de cosas, a solas.

La pelinegra se sintió de repente incómoda.

–Ah… Sí… Claro, no hay problema.

Akashi le dio el dinero a Hart, y jaló a su novia hacia el área de comida.

–Sei, no es bueno que hagas sentir siempre mal a la gente –le reprendió.

–No me importa.

–No tienes remedio… –se puso seria– ¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas hablarme?

–Quiero aclarar un par de puntos con respecto a esto antes de mañana.

–Te escucho.

–Primero, ¿seguiremos con esto?

–¿No es obvio? Ya tus compañeros los saben, sí o sí tenemos que seguirlo.

–No lo sé, podríamos inventar algo.

–Seijuro, tú mismo me lo dijiste aquella vez, es mejor que se acostumbre a vernos juntos, si no parecerá muy raro cuando nos… –dudó–, eso.

–Lo sé pero…

–¿Estás dudando?

–No, lo decía por ti.

–¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?

Habían llegado al puesto de pizza, pero había una pequeña fila de personas.

–Desde siempre. Mira Mei, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, pero me preocupas, más que muchas personas.

La chica sonrió.

–Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo –respondió, pasándole suavemente los dedos por la mejilla– así que no te preocupes, no me molesta esto.

–Por otro lado, por el carácter que usualmente muestras, todos creen que conmigo eres, efusiva, lo que sea, así que tírate encima de mí, o abrázame, o algo así, ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

–Te oyes tan raro diciendo eso… Sé cómo comportarme, no te preocupes, pero tú también debes hacerlo, se… eh… más…

–Contigo soy más abierto que con otras personas, eso no supone un problema.

Akashi pidió la pizza y cambiaron de fila, a esperarla.

–Mañana será un largo día…

–Sí… No quiero ir a clases, ya me acostumbré a recibirlas en alemán además.

–Por favor, el japonés es tu idioma madre.

–¿Y si voy contigo al entrenamiento?

–Te aburrirás, además, te regañarán por pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

–Mis padres están en Europa, ni siquiera se darán cuenta, y puede ser divertido.

–Mejor lo ves el lunes, vas a entrar ¿no?

–Sí, por tu culpa soy tan maniática con el básquetbol, tienes que hacerte cargo y ayudarme a entrenar, he perdido resistencia en el último año.

–¿Salimos mañana temprano a correr?

–Suena bien, y en la tarde juegas un rato conmigo, en tu casa o en la tuya, da lo mismo.

* * *

Lamento faltas de ortografía o redacción.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Se los dije, es un tanto flojo, pero no quería simplemente saltarme el domingo, a partir del próximo capítulo, que ya comienzan las clases, aparecerán más OC, y poco a poco se irá tejiendo la trama, o esa es la idea.

Dicen que los reviews son el combustible de muchos escritores, así que, déjame un "me gusta" al estilo fanfiction con el estúpido y sensual cuadrito de ahí abajo ;)

¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Qué tal? ¿Todos bien? xD Yo aquí con la nueva actualización, aprovechando que mi examen de mañana es de estudios sociales y no tengo que estudiar (soy un genio de las humanidades (?) )

¡En fin! En este capítulo aparecieron tooodos los OC, lo hice para presentarlos a todos, pero quizá no en todos los capítulos aparezcan todos, solo aviso.

Aparecen varios diálogos en inglés, abajo aparecen traducidos, ya que poner la traducción al lado hubiese ocupado demasiado espacio.

Disclaimer: KnB es propiedad absoluta de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, suelos OC pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo la trama y Mei son mías.

Advertencias: OoC, excentricidades, tonterías, etc, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

El primer día de clases, Kuroko fue el primero en llegar a Seirin, fue hacia el tablón de anuncios, buscando el aula en la que estaría a partir de ahora, 2-a, segundo año ahora, nuevos retos que enfrentar.

Aún no habían terminado de superar que les arrebataran la victoria por apenas unos pocos puntos en la última copa. Sin embargo, su entrenadora había desquitado la tristeza de la derrota haciéndolos entrenar día y noche aún durante las vacaciones, haciendo que de lo único que descansaran durante estas fuera de los estudios.

Kagami había quedado con él, así que después de las palabras del director fueron juntos al aula, tomando exactamente los mismos lugares que el año anterior.

El peliceleste miró a su alrededor, no conocía a nadie; por su falta de presencia no tenía amigos fuera del club de básquet.

Dos filas más allá, una rubia le hablaba a una peliblanca, que se limitaba a asentir sin muchas ganas.

En la esquina opuesta a la suya, otra chica, cuyo cabello negro tapaba su rostro, estaba completamente inclinada sobre un PSP, moviendo los dedos a toda velocidad, "friki" pensó.

Y su compañero, Kagami, lo ignoraba por estar hablando con la azabache que se sentaba frente a él.

Decidió hacerse notar.

–¿Quién es, Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo volteó.

–Ah… Kuroko, ella es Takahashi Ren, nos tocó juntos en el asiento en uno de mis viajes a Estados Unidos, nos conocemos desde entonces.

–Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto.

La chica se llevó un susto cuando lo notó, y pegó un gritillo.

–¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!

–Ha estado aquí desde antes de que te sentaras, Takahashi.

Ella se sonrojó.

–N-no lo había visto.

–Nadie nunca lo ve –respondió Kagami.

–¡Buenos días, clase! –saludó la siempre alegre y sexi profe de mates, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se volteó hacia los adolescentes.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? ¡Espero que vengan dispuestos a estudiar mucho, porque este año es mucho más difícil!

Un quejido general recibió sus palabras.

–¡Por favor! Más ánimo, ¡están muy jóvenes para que se quejen por todo! –hizo una pausa– Me parece que veo caras nuevas, levanten la mano los que no estaban aquí el año anterior.

Varias manos se alzaron perezosas.

–¡Entonces comenzaremos dejando que los nuevos se presenten! Empieza tú, la de la esquina, dinos tu nombre, de dónde vienes y lo que te gusta hacer, –señaló a la que Kuroko había tildado de friki– y luego tu, tu, y tu –señaló a todos los nuevos.

–Ichimonji Mayuno, vengo de Meisei, y me gustan los videojuegos y el rock, y espero nos llevemos bien –sonrió ampliamente.

–Siguiente.

–Angelliony Charlotte, el año anterior estaba en México, me gusta el voleibol, ¡Mucho gusto! –agitó su largo cabello blanco, y se sentó sin tomarle importancia a nadie.

–Siguiente.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules fue la siguiente en pararse.

–Lucy Heartfilia, vengo de Liverpool, Inglaterra, me gusta jugar baloncesto y nadar.

–¡Te llamas igual a la chica de Fairy Tail! –exclamó un chico, recibiendo un asentimiento casi general.

–Lo sé, me lo han dicho varias veces –sonrió.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Fairy Tail –rió la profesora– siguiente.

Se levantó la que se sentaba delante de Kagami.

–Takahashi Ren, ven-go de Estados Unidos, m-me gusta-n los deportes, pe-pero no se me dan –roja como un tomate se sentó; realmente no se le daba bien la gente nueva.

La profesora sonrió indulgente.

–Ya no falta nadie, ¿cierto? Comencemos con la clase entonces.

Y así transcurrió tranquilamente la mañana. Durante el almuerzo, Kuroko y Kagami caminaban juntos, hacia donde estaban sus senpais.

–¡Taaaiigaaa! –escuchó una voz peligrosamente conocida llamarlo.

El pelirrojo se paralizó, sus ojos se agrandaron, y su boca se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

Justo entonces sintió como alguien se le lanzaba encima.

* * *

Christina iba tarde, y no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de clases.

Aceleró un poco el paso, y luego comenzó a correr.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, chocó con la espalda de alguien y calló sentada al suelo.

La persona con la qu había chochado de volvió y la miró, era muy alto, moreno, de ojos y cabello azules.

–¿Cuál es tu maldito problema niña?

–¡Lo lamento! Doble en la esquina y no lo vi –se disculpó, levantándose.

–Más te vale…

Ella notó en uniforme del peliazul.

–Vas a la misma academia que yo.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de un premio?

–¡Oe! No hay porque ser tan grosero.

–Hn…

–¡Maldición! Llego tarde.

–No importa –respondió el chico– yo siempre llego tarde, además, en este momento el director estará dando un discurso, y ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

–¿En serio? –la castaña se acomodó los lentes, que se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz por la caída.

–Sí…

–Por cierto, me llamo Aoi Christina.

–Aomine Daiki.

Cuando llegaron, puedo comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del peliazul, el discurso estaba terminando.

–¡Dai-chan, otra vez llegas tarde! –observó a una chica de cabello rosa acercarse y regaña a Aomine.

–Deja de joder Satsuki.

–¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Dai-chan! ¡Hiciste una amiga! ¿Te siente bien?

El peliazul la miró mal.

–Yo soy Momoi Satsuki, y espero que mi amigo no te haya dicho o hecho nada malo.

–Aoi Christina, y no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada –respondió, extrañada.

–¡Sat-chan! ¡Dai-kun! –corearon dos voces a la vez.

–Nami-chan, Noemi-chan –saludó la pelirrosa, siendo abrazada por unas gemelas.

–¿Qué tal la vacaciones?

–Nosotras la pasamos genial, Egipto es muy caluroso.

–¡A que no adivinan a quien vi ayer!

–A Mei –respondió una de las gemelas, Nami, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y con un fleco hacia el lado derecho.

–¿Cómo sabían?

–Ayer nos llamó y nos contó –respondió la otra, con igual cabello, pero con el fleco hacia el lado izquierdo.

–También nos preguntó sobre Akane…

–… Y dijo que quería vernos.

–¿Y ella? –las gemelas preguntaron al unísono, señalando a la castaña.

–Aoi-san, la nueva amiga de Dai-chan.

–¿Dai-kun hizo una amiga?

–¿AmiGA?

–¿Mujer?

–Noemi, creo que cuando veníamos en el avión cruzamos una barrera y entramos en un universo paralelo o algo así.

–Un universo donde Dai-kun es un ser sociables y sabe relacionare con chicas.

–Sí, yo también estoy impresionada –corroboró la pelirrosa.

–Oigan, sigo aquí por si no se han dado cuenta –se quejó Aomine.

Christina sonrió, a pesar de su tendencia a la soledad, aquellas personas parecían muy amables y agradables, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió a gusto con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

* * *

Takao caminaba junto Koizumi, hablando tranquilamente de banalidades.

Se habían conocido el año anterior, y habían congeniado muy bien desde el principio, por sus personalidades burlistas y la especial habilidad de hacer sufrir a la zanahoria del equipo.

–Ayer me encontré con alguien de lo más extraño –comentó ella.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

–Dijo que se llamaba Honda Mei, ese nombre me suena, no sé porque…

–Los Honda son una de las familias más ricas del país, no sé si ella sea de esa familia, pero quizá te suene el nombre por eso.

–Probablemente, pero eso no era lo extraño, ella era… no sabría cómo describirla, solo sentía que si alguien le hiciera una broma y esa broma no le gustara, ese alguien terminaría sin cabeza.

–¿Cómo Shin-chan?

–Por supuesto que no idiota, Shin-chan jamás le tocaría un pelo a nadie, por mucho que amenace con ello, en cambio ella me daba la sensación de que se lo haría, y sin dudarlo.

–¿Recuerdas a Akashi Seijuro, el capitán de la Generación de Milagros? El año pasado, que jugamos contra Rakuzan, tuve una sensación parecida, ese tipo daba miedo.

Divisaron a Midorima en la entrada de la institución, llevaba un grueso libro en la mano.

–¿Una guía telefónica? ¿Me estás jodiendo? –preguntó escéptica Noa, arrebatándosela de las manos.

Shintaro no respondió, solo miró pensativo hacia el cielo.

–Esto es extraño-nanodayo…

–¿Qué cosa, Shin-chan? –preguntó Kazunari.

–Mi objeto de la suerte el primer día de clases en Teiko también fue una guía telefónica; y ahora que Mei ha regresado, todos aquellos que fuimos titulares en Teiko, equipos masculino y femenino, volvemos otra vez, este será un año extraño, o quizá interesante.

–Esa es una de las cosas más largas que Shin-chan ha dicho sin tener un ataque tsundere –dijo la chica, haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara.

–¿Quién es Mei? ¡¿Y por qué a ella la llamas por su nombre y a mí no?! –Takao armó drama.

–Honda Mei es la novia de Akashi y la ex capitana del equipo de Teiko, y la llamo Mei porque odia que la llamen Honda.

–¿Honda Mei?

–¿La novia de Akashi Seijuro?

–Sí.

–¡¿EHHHH?! –exclamaron al unísono Takao y Koizumi.

* * *

Odiaba con toda su alma el sentir las miradas encima, ¡todo era una mierda! ¿Qué nunca antes habían visto una persona albina?

Maldijo interiormente, bajando la cabeza, concentrándose en la madera delante suyo.

Era el primer día de clases y no conocía a nadie, y para colmo de males, los pupitres de la institución consistían en una mesa larga y dos sillas, de modo que sí o sí tendría que compartirlo con alguien.

Y dicho y hecho, sintió como un cuerpo se dejó caer a su lado, y se se giró hacia adelante para seguir hablando escandalosamente con una chica.

Levantó un poco la mirada para verle, y se quedó helada.

Era Kise Ryota.

El famoso modelo Kise Ryota.

Misaki "conocía" a Kise desde que este había comenzado en el mundo de las pasarelas y los flashes. Su madre, modelo retirada, le había hablado de él en un par de ocasiones, y lo había visto en las páginas de las revistas que la misma compraba.

Pero jamás se imaginó que un durante su primer día de clases en Kaijo se lo encontrara, y aún más, que se sentara a su lado.

–¡Hola! –Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Enfocó la vista, y se topó con el rubio modelo, y la peligris con la que estaba hablando antes, que la miraban fijamente.

–¿Eres nueva? –preguntó el alegre rubio– Mi nombre es Kise Ryota y ella es Ryugazaki Izumi, mucho gusto y espero nos llevemos bien –mostró una sonrisa que podía opacar al sol.

–Sé quién eres y hola.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Motoyoshi Misaki…

Otra chica tomó asiento delante de Misaki, y esta no pudo evitar preguntarse si era una nueva moda tener el cabello teñido, porque el gris con puntas azules de la amiga del modelo y el violeta de la nueva chica eran todo menos naturales.

–Aleksei-san, bienvenida –saludó la peligris.

–Buenos días Ryugazaki-san.

–¡Mooouu~! ¡Ustedes son tan secas! –se quejó Kise.

Misaki decidió no prestarles mucha atención, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos, y luego de quitarse el cabello que le caía sobre la cara, se concentró en el dibujo que había comenzado la noche anterior.

* * *

Sara se congeló al verlo, era, probablemente, la persona más alta que había visto en su vida, y estaba bloqueando la entrada al aula, cabe aclarar.

Ella, con su 1.70m, era más alta que muchas mujeres, pero ese chico debía de llevarle al menos medio metro, ¡por favor! ¡¿Cómo diablos un chico de preparatoria podía medir eso?!

–Ejem… –se aclaró la garganta, cuando superó su asombro.

El chico se volteó.

Si bien era la persona más alta que hubiera vista hasta entonces, tampoco había visto antes una cara de pereza similar a esa.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Podrías… ¿Podrías moverte un poco? No me dejas pasar?

–Ajá….

Entró, incrédula, al parecer, toda la energía se le había ido en crecer, y no le había quedado ni un ápice para vivir.

Tomó asiento, y sacó su celular.

**Para:** Tatsuya.

**De:** Sara.

_Hey! __What's up man? Everything ok? I'm in 2-2 class :) And you? __Senpai xD_

**Para: **Sara.

**De: **Tatsuya.

Hello Sara! I'm fine, don't worry and be happy~ 2-2? My friend, Murasakibara Atsushi is there too.

**Para: **Tatsuya.

**De: **Sara.

Really? How is him? I'm seeing to de taller boy than I ever see in my life! O.O

**Para:** Sara

**De: **Tatsuya.

He is Atsushi! xD

Murasakibara por su parte, con sus 2.08 metros, se había quedado estático al verla, abriendo los ojos tanto como estos le permitían.

Distinguiría esa diminuta (a su punto de vista) figura en cualquier parte del mundo, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase.

–Nana… –murmuró.

Al oírse nombrar, la chica levantó la mirada, y también se quedó helada, con los ojos vidriosos y son saber qué hacer.

–Atsu… ¡Atsu! –no lo pensó más, y arrancó a correr, para lanzársele en los brazos del pelilila, quien felizmente la levantó en vilo.

* * *

Nadie en el lugar podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaba viendo.

El famoso y temido capitán del equipo de básquetbol, el demonio de dos colores o el demonio rojo (también conocido como el Cabo Akashi por el club otaku), Akashi Seijuro, ¡había besado a una chica!

HA-BÍA BE-SA-DO A U-NA CHI-CA.

Eso era algo completamente inverosímil.

–Creo que todos nos están mirando –comentó Mei, aguantando la risa.

–¿Por qué crees? –Seijuro sonrió de lado y la chica rió un poco.

Ambos volvieron su vista hacia el tablón, buscando sus nombres y sección.

–¡Mira! Quedamos en la misma clase… Y Emily está en la… 1-B.

–¿Yo qué? –preguntó la aludida, apareciendo de repente.

–Que estás en la sección 1-B.

–Ah… Por cierto, está acaparando la atención de todos.

–No, la que acapara la atención eres tú por ser tan bonita –Mei le sacó la lengua.

–Muérete.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro, separándose cuando la pelinegra se dirigió a su aula, en el primer pasillo. La Preparatoria Rakuzan era extremadamente estricta, ahí no había nada similar a un discurso de bienvenida, las clases comenzaban desde la primera hora del primer día de clases.

Sin embargo, aún faltaban poco más de quince minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada.

–Seijurooo –Mei arrastró la letra "o"–. Dijiste que Sakura estaba en Rakuzan, pero no la he visto…

–Paciencia Mei, el año pasado estaba aquí, a menos que se haya cambiado llegará.

Solo había dos personas en el aula 2-A, sentados juntos, en la penúltima mesa de la fila junto a la ventana, un chico de cabello negro, y una chica rubia mirando hacia afuera.

Honda se sentó al final, y Akashi a su lado, en Teiko, tenían la costumbre de jugar ajedrez o shogi entre clases, costumbre que probablemente retomarían.

–Por cierto…

La chica rubia se volteó al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

–¿Akashi-kun? –preguntó extrañada, entonces, notó a la castaña– ¡¿Mei-chan?!

…

–¡Emileeeeee! –Mei sollozó al ver a su mejor amiga; venía arrastrando a una chica rubia, varios centímetros más pequeña que su persona.

–¿Qué?

–¡Mira! ¡Chibi ya no parece Chibi! –zarandeó a la rubia de un lado a otro.

–_Wait_, ella no puede ser Chibi, Chibi es Chibi y extremadamente moe, ella solo es pequeña y muy moe.

–¡Ya dejen de hacer eso! ¡Soy yo! –La rubia hizo un puchero.

Mei y Emily la miraron fijamente, con brillos en los ojos.

–De acuerdo, sigue siendo extremadamente moe.

Höhner Sakura era llamada "Chibi" por sus compañeras cuando estaban en Teiko, debido a que en esa época medía apenas 1.45, además de ello, siempre había sido una de esas personas que derrochan una inmensa ternura sin darse cuenta.

Emily la abrazó fuertemente.

–Te hemos extrañado mucho, Sakura.

–Yo también las extrañé mucho, pero por favor, no me asfixien –un suave sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

–Awww~ Tan tierna como siempre –canturreó Honda.

–Mei, deja de acosarla –por un momento, la rubia pensó en hacerle un altar al pelirrojo, por salvarla de aquella incómoda situación–. Anda, busca una mesa, voy a comprarme algo.

–No, traje suficiente para ambos.

Un brillo extraño se posó en los ojos de todos.

–Ni se emocionen, no lo cociné yo, me lo hicieron.

El brillo se extinguió.

–¡Sei-chan! ¡Aquí!

El aludido se giró, para encontrarse con Mibuchi Reo, agitando la mano alegremente, llamándolo, junto a él, los otros dos reyes destronados.

Seijuro jaló a Mei de la mano y fueron a sentarse.

–¿Lo ves? Te dije que era cierto; Sei-chan tiene una bonita novia, Ei-chan.

–Honda-san, Honda-san, hola, hola –alegre como siempre, Hayama la saludó sin dejar de moverse.

–Hola, Kotaro, y como dije el sábado, llámenme Mei, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen Honda.

–¡Vamos Reo! ¡Era ilógico! –Nebuya intentó golpear "suavemente" a su compañero, pero este consiguió escribirlo.

–No quiero, tus golpes duelen –entonces Reo notó a las dos chicas restantes–. ¿Are~? ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

–Höhner Sakura y Hart Emily –las presentó Mei, mientras sacaba una caja de obento, y le pasaba un par de palillos al pelirrojo, para después tomar unos ella misma–, y yo soy Honda Mei, Eikichi.

–Mibuchi Reo –se presentó alegremente– y ellos son Hayama Hiperactividad Kotaro-chan y Nebuya Fuerza Bruto Eikichi-chan.

–¿No sería "Fuerza Bruta"? –preguntó el moreno.

–No, "Bruto" está bien –le respondió Akashi.

Todos, menos el aludido, rieron.

–Diecisiete personas me preguntaron hoy si ella era tu novia, Sei-chan, revolucionaste la escuela –comentó.

–A mí también me preguntaron, ya me tenían harto –respondió Kotaro.

Entonces, Reo consideró apto iniciar con la ronda de preguntas que siempre llevaba el conocer a alguien, o al menos en su caso.

–Así que Höhner-san, no quiero sonar metiche, pero me mata la curiosidad –el pelinegro se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja– ¿cómo, si a todas luces eres extranjera, te llamas Sakura?

Ella suspiró.

–Así es, Mibuchi-senpai, yo soy alemana, vine aquí a empezar la secundaria, pero mis padres son tan otakus que en lugar de ponerme un típico nombre alemán me pusieron uno de los nombres más comunes en Japón.

–Ya veo… Y Mei-chan, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Sei-chan?

–Se podría decir que lo conozco de toda la vida, nuestros padres siempre han sido… Amigos, por así decirlo, pero no habíamos distanciado de niños, y nos reencontramos hasta tercer año de primaria, que fue como volvernos a conocer.

–Genial~ Supongo entonces que debes de saber algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de Sei-chan –sonrió.

–Conozco varias sí –rió al recordar.

–Mei… –la voz del pelirrojo sonó amenzante.

–Pero preferiría guardar silencio.

–Mou~ Sei-chan, eres aburrido.

La castaña miró a los demás, Nebuya comía como si no hubiera mañana, intentando robarle algo de comida a Hayama, quien se defendía a capa y espada, y al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener una conversación "civilizada" con Höhner, la cual estaba considerablemente sonrojada.

Mei enarcó una ceja al notar eso, estaba más roja de lo usual, y eso solo había pasado la vez que…

Buscó la mirada de Emily, y le señaló a la chica.

Ambas rieron suavemente.

…

–Seijuro me dijo que el año pasado no habías jugado de titular, Chibi –comentó al aire Mei.

Las clases habían terminado, ahora, ella y Sakura se dirigían al gimnasio de básquetbol, Akashi ya estaba allá, media hora antes, un chico había aparecido en la puerta del aula, diciendo que el entrenador solicitaba inmediatamente la presencia del capitán del equipo.

–El año pasado no me inscribí en el equipo, Mei.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé con exactitud, solo no lo hice y ya, ninguna de nosotros de echo.

–¿Cómo que ninguna?

–Sí, Nami y Noemi, a pesar de que Too tiene equipo femenino y, según me contaron, les solicitaron varias veces que jugaran, siempre declinaron, Emily, bueno, Emily sí jugó, pero con Teiko, y Akane tampoco se inscribió, aunque con ella si no sé por qué.

–Eso es raro.

–No, no lo es, creo que en cierto modo, inconscientemente, las esperábamos, a ti y a Em, ya sabes, jugar juntas de nuevo, aunque sea en distintos equipos.

–Si no fuera por Akane, diría que es un lindo gesto.

–No sé nada de Akane desde la graduación…

–Yo tampoco, y ayer hablé con las gemelas, y ellas tampoco saben nada. Creo que me tendré que poner a averiguar que ocurrió con ella.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Emily, y juntas fueron a llenar la solicitud de ingreso.

Una chica de cabello rizado era la encargada.

–Ah… Así que la famosa novia de Akashi Seijuro también juega básquet –pronunció despectivamente.

–Sí, ¿Algún problema? –respondió Mei.

–Ni creas que por estar saliendo con él tendrás un trato preferencial o algo así.

–No lo necesito, y le sugiero que me tenga respeto, o puede arrepentirse de ello.

–¿Es una amenaza?

–No, es una afirmación, y creo que no desempeña bien su puesto, no nos ha entregado las hojas de inscripción, está perdiendo el tiempo.

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

–Aquí tiene, completen la información requerida y ya pueden considerarse parte del club, por el momento.

–Gracias.

–Eso fue… extraño –comentó Emily, cuando se hubieron alejado.

–No, no lo fue, me esperaba algo así.

–Yo solo me pregunto cuanto tardarás en ganarte el puesto de capitana y cerrarles la boca a todos –dijo Sakura.

–No me interesan tanto el puesto, Chibi.

–No, pero tú y Akashi-kun son demasiado parecidos en ese aspecto, los métodos de crianza de sus padres los han hecho ser así, ustedes simplemente nacieron para ser escuchados.

–Cállate, Sakura –masculló la castaña.

Si había algo sobre lo que ella y Seijuro (y en menor grado los gemelos) odiaba hablar, era sobre eso, siendo los hijos de dos de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Japón, de ellos no se esperaba menos que lo mejor, y siempre lo mejor, especialmente de los primogénitos, y en su caso, siendo hija única, a diferencia de Seijuro, la obsesión perfeccionista de sus padres caía toda sobre sus hombros, justificando el hecho de ambos supieran cosas del nivel de un universitario aun estando apenas en primaria, porque así debía ser, porque ellos algún día tendrían que encargarse de las empresas, y debían poder hacerlo bien.

En el gimnasio, los chicos ya habían comenzado a entrenar, Mei veía a su novio jugar, al mismo tiempo que observaba que todos lo hicieran.

Por otro lado, las chicas se aglomeraban en el lado opuesto, y parecían esperar algo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Emily, a una chica pelilila, de las que estaban allí.

Ella la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Nuevas –preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento– al parecer hay problemas, la chica que la anterior capitana había designado para sucederla se cambió de escuela, así que de momento, estamos sin capitana –explicó.

–¿No debería el entrenador entonces nombrar a alguien? Cuando menos provisionalmente.

–En teoría, lo que ocurre es que, el año pasado, la anterior capitana dijo que realmente no sentía que hubiera nadie capacitado para el puesto, por lo demandante que era, pero que quizá la chica que nombró podría, y ahora que ella se fue, la entrenadora debe pensar lo mismo.

–Vaya… cuanto problema…

–¿Quién era su capitana el año anterior?

–Naruse Mitsuko-senpai.

Höhner y Honda se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre.

–¿La conocen? –preguntó Emily.

–Naruse-senpai era la capitana cuando estábamos en nuestro primer año en Teiko, tu no la conociste, cuando entraste, Mei ya era la capitana.

–¿Fuiste capitana de Teiko? Eso es asombroso, por cierto, soy Nakamoto Kohaku –se presentó la pelilila– voy a segundo año.

En ese momento, la entrenadora apareció, reclamando la atención de todas.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, cabello naranja y ojos chocolate, con un rostro dulce, pero a juzgar por el respeto con que todas la miraban, era de todo menos dulce.

–Supongo que ya todas saben que es lo que ocurre, Adachi, la persona a quien Naruse había designado como capitana, se cambió de escuela, así que no hay nadie en ese puesto.

»En palabras de la misma Naruse, nadie aquí presenta la cualidades necesarias, para ser capitana, y personalmente, no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella, yo las conozco, y sé que a algunas les falta autoridad y a otras responsabilidad, llamé a Naruse, y dijo que vendría, de modo que debe llegar en algunos minutos. Por otra parte, dirijo ahora mi mirada hacia los nuevos ingresos, ¿alguna aquí ha sido capitana?

Mei levantó la mano.

La entrenadora enarcó una ceja.

–¿Tú no eres la novia de Akashi?

–Sí.

–¿También fuiste capitana? ¿En dónde?

–Teiko, al mismo tiempo que Seijuro.

Un murmullo general se esparció. Naruse Mitsuko había sido también capitana de Teiko, eso significaba que…

–¿Naruse te escogió en Teiko? –preguntó la entrenadora.

–Sí.

–Curioso, jamás escuché hablar del equipo de básquetbol femenino de Teiko.

–La Generación de Milagros fue al mismo tiempo, toda la atención se centraba siempre en ellos, sin embargo, nosotras jamás perdimos un partido, y siempre ganamos todos los torneos y campeonatos.

Muchas asintieron.

–Yo voto por ella como capitana –habló alguien– creo que el puesto le va muy bien, cuando estaba en secundaria, jugué dos veces contra Teiko, una vez cuando Naruse-san era la capitana, y otra vez con ella como capitana, y ella lo hizo mejor, no sé si ustedes lo recuerde, pero jamás olvidaré ese partido.

–En realidad, no lo recuerdo –dijo Sakura.

La chica que había hablado, castaña de ojos grises, sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo.

–Quizá les suene el marcador, mi equipo, si bien no éramos las mejores, siempre lográbamos meter al menos setenta puntos, esa vez, quedamos 50 a 160.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Mei, ese fue el partido en el que Akane…

–Sí Em, ya lo recuerdo, discutimos antes de ese partido, y por eso ese marcador.

–¡Momento! Entrenadora, ¿en serio está considerando poner a una nueva como capitana? –la chica que estaba con las hojas de ingreso interrumpió.

–Cállate Hojo, ella no tiene la culpa de que el capitán Akashi la quiera a ella y no a ti –otra chica la calló, haciendo que se pusiera roja y todas rieran.

En ese momento, alguien entró corriendo al gimnasio.

–Lamento la demora entrenadora, la universidad me tiene bastante ocupada, hola a todas otra vez.

–No hay problema, Naruse.

–Ahora, ¿cómo que Adachi se cambió de escuela? La buscaré y la mataré, pudo habérmelo dicho antes de dejarle el puesto.

–Justo discutíamos eso, Imagawa estaba sugiriendo a uno de los nuevos ingresos como capitana, pero no aun no decido nada, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión.

–¿Suzume-chan sugería a alguien? ¿Quién?

Imagawa señaló a Honda, y Naruse pareció sorprenderse.

–¡Mei! ¡Höhner!

–Capitana Mitsuko –saludaron ambas.

–Vaya, mucho tiempo sin verlas. Supe que Teiko continúo ganando todos los campeonatos cuando me fui.

–Así es.

–Entrenadora, tomo la misma decisión que cuando dejé Teiko, Mei es excelente como capitana, y lo sé porque tuve el placer de jugar un año junto a ella, y el cuanto a Höhner, es una gran jugadora, no se deje llevar por lo que muestre durante los entrenamientos.

–Naruse, no recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión en otro aspecto que no fuera la capitanía del equipo, yo decido a quien poner de titular y a quien no.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se enoje entrenadora.

–Asunto resuelto entonces, ya tenemos número cuatro.

–¡Pero entrenadora!

–Silencio Hojo, ahora, ¡Todas a entrenar! Comiencen calentando con cinco vueltas al gimnasio, y luego hagan grupos de cinco y jueguen entre ustedes. Honda, tú viene conmigo.

–Ah, no viene a nada –suspiró Naruse–. Igual fue bueno verlas otra vez, pero ya me voy.

–Nada de eso, te pones a entrenar igual.

–Pero entrenadora, tengo que…

–Dije, te pones a entrenar.

–¡S-sí señora!

Mei rió, mientras seguía a la mujer hacia su oficina.

…

Kagami Taiga cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, y una alta chica de cabello negro y ojos morados quedó sobre su espalda.

A su lado, Kuroko lo miraba incrédulo.

–_¡Hey Bro! Everything is fine? _

–_A-A-Ashley?! What the hell are you doing here?_

–_Oh, sure, me too, I'm glad to see you again._

–_Ok, I'm glad to see you, but, really, what the hell are you doing here? And please, let me stand up._

–I_sn't obviously? I'm here, living with aunt Alex, to stay with you and Tatsuya._

–Kagami-kun, ¿quién es?

–Yukimura Ashley, mi hermana menor…

…

Luego de que todos se marcharan a sus casas, después del entrenamiento, Aida Riko estaba sumergida en sus propios asuntos, aún en el gimnasio, arreglando algunos papeles, tanto del equipo como propios, era su último año de preparatoria, y ya había comenzado a contemplar los formularios de las diferentes universidades.

–¿Es usted Aida-senpai?

Levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta.

–Sí, soy yo, ¿que necesitas?

La ojimorada se acomodó el cabello.

–Creo que necesito su ayuda.

–¿En?

–Quiero formar el equipo femenino de básquetbol de Seirin.

* * *

Tian Mei acomodó un poco la flecha en el arco antes de lanzarla, y como siempre, dio en el blanco.

Se remangó un poco las mangas, a pesar de que amaba las típicas vestimentas chinas, estas eran un poco incómodas a la hora de practicar la arquería.

Suspiró, dirijiéndose al interior de la gran mansión, al pasar, saludó con una inclinación a su padre, que descansaba en el corredor, no vio a su madre cerca, de seguro estaba en su habitación, o había salido, recordó que el evento social que sería dentro de quince días, quizá ya era hora de ir pensando que ropas utilizaría, pero ahora, se preocupaba más por el mañana.

"Mañana" Pensó, "mañana te conozco, Mayuzumi Chihiro".

Y cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

* * *

Mensajes:

1. ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal hombre? ¿Todo bien? Estoy en la clase 2-2 :) ¿Y tu? Senpai xD

2. ¡Hola Sara! Estoy bien, no te preocupes y sé feliz~ (No tiene mucho sentido en español, es un fragmento de la famosa canción del mismo nombre, Don't worry be happy) ¿2-2? Mi amigo Murasakibara está ahí también.

3. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es él? ¡Estoy viendo al chico más alto que he visto nunca en la vida! O.O

4. ¡Él es Atsushi! xD

* * *

Kagami-Ashley-Kuroko.

1. ¡Hey hermano! ¿Todo bien?

2. ¿A-A-Ashley? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

3. Oh, claro, yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo.

4. Ok, me alegro de verte, pero, en serio, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Y, por favor, déjame levantarme.

5. ¿No es obvio? Estoy aquí, viviendo con tía Alex, para estar contigo y con Tatsuya.

* * *

Disculpen los posibles errores de ortografía y redacción, fueron 20 paginas de word (nunca había escrito tanto x.x) así que no pude revisar mucho.

Y como dije, estoy en exámenes, así que no tendré tiempo de escribir, de modo que no sé cuando subiré el nuevo capítulo, pero espero no tardar mucho.

Entonces, dicen que los reviews son el combustible de muchos escritores, así que, déjame un "me gusta" al estilo fanfiction con el estúpido en sensual cuadrito de ahí abajo ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
